


ikanaide songfic

by ilovebees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, also i gotta catch up w hq, idk??, im a bad writer, its sad?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebees/pseuds/ilovebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because i love indie???</p><p>Oikawa Tooru had a lot. A lot, but definitely not all. Friends, popularity, on the volleyball team, but one thing was missing.<br/>Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this is chapter 1 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a bad writer and wrote this last night at late o clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a note: im sorry

_I couldn't help but to tell you I'd be alright,_

_When, to be true, it was tearing me apart inside;_

_But, it didn't matter since you're walking away, so swiftly in front of me; and your figure is the only thing I see._

_Plane has arrived, now is the time, you're going away again._

_As I try to run, it seems like the ground is slipping from underneath me._

 

_I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry, but I can't seem to hold it in._

_Please don't leave me._

 

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He seemed like your average kid, with his days consisting of finding alien theories to tell his best friend.

His friend, only sighing in the sight of the boy, yet what he couldn't see was how his friend suppressed a smile, through his mutter of, "Tooru, it's probably fake."

Little did the boy know, but a little part of his friend, definitely believed some of the alien facts and theories constantly told in his presence. 

 

Sometimes, Tooru wished times were still that simple, but then he'd look around and remember how far he'd gotten in life, and what he'd really want.


	2. 2!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes!

It wasn't his life being unfair, exactly, but Tooru was definitely busy; balancing schoolwork, volleyball, and family. It was stressful, but not the end of the world.

His best friend since childhood, Iwaizumi Hajime, had to transfer schools but thankfully, due to the generation they lived in, kept in touch occasionally due to phone, internet, and the odd visit.

 _It's funny,_ he thought.  _Not much has exactly changed._

 

Some nights, Oikawa Tooru couldn't sleep. Not anything wrong, health-wise; not exactly. His thoughts would just distract him from what he should have been doing at 2 o' clock in the morning, and that was sleeping.

The thoughts weren't exactly intruding. They would've been welcome most other times. They mostly consisted of comforting memories of childhood, achievements, friends, family, and teammates. 

 

Of course he missed him, who wouldn't miss their best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its way past midnight im so tired im sorry i study multiple languages and finals are soon


End file.
